The present invention relates to a working gondola for use in cleaning e.g. glass windows of a building structure.
A known working gondola for use in cleaning the glass windows of a building structure comprises, as shown in FIGS. 23 to 24, a set of outwardly extending gondola support arms C mounted to a body B located on the rooftop of a structure A such as a building, a gondola D suspended by ropes F from the distal ends of the gondola support arms for carrying a worker who conducts a cleaning job, and a powered winch(es) E mounted on the gondola D for winding and unwinding the ropes F to lift the gondola D up and down.
Such a working gondola allows its gondola to be only lifted up and down by winding and unwinding the ropes on the winch(es), thus limiting the widthwise distance of a working range for cleaning a window(s) in each up- and downward movement. As the result, its cleaning action will be less efficient.
Also, the body B on the rooftop of a building structure has to carry a plurality of holders arranged throughout the overall distance of a widthwise working range for sustaining the gondola support arms. It is quite troublesome to move the gondola support arms from one location to another for every vertical cleaning operation.